


Il canto del cigno ‘nero’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Songfic su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dzp2wXrJCRU.La storia partecipa all'iniziativa Facebook "Una Challenge per Amica", esclusiva di Writer's Wing!Prompt:  un pezzo dei Lunatica intitolato “Together”.





	Il canto del cigno ‘nero’

Il canto del cigno ‘nero’

 

Natasha stringeva spasmodicamente i tonfa di energia che facevano brillare di riflessi blu-azzurrini la sua tuta spaziale, che le aderiva al corpo, lasciando intravedere le sue forme.

Il suo viso si vedeva dietro lo schermo trasparente del suo casco, la sua lunga treccia rosso fuoco, come le sue labbra color rubino, risaltava sulla sua pelle pallida.

Sopra di lei, Capitan Marvel, trasformata, emanava un bagliore dorato, i suoi capelli erano rivolti verso l’alto. Il suo mantello rosso si era staccato, strappato in più punti, finendo incastrato tra delle rocce.

Thor gridò, facendo roteare l’ascia e si mise a correre verso gli alieni avversari.

Thanos, seduto sul suo trono, li guardava con un sorriso sardonico sul viso.

“Prima avrò eliminato voi folli, che sfidate il caso che vi ha premiato, prima potrò tornare alla serenità dei miei campi, lontano dalla guerra” disse, massaggiandosi il mento.

Steve balzò e lanciò il suo scudo, decapitando alcuni avversari, alla sua cintola era legato il casco semidistrutto di Iron-man, macchiato di sangue scuro.

Natasha gridò, alzando le sue armi verso il cielo.

< Dobbiamo credere per una volta ancora che siamo eroi invincibili. Siamo indistruttibili.

Non abbiamo salvato il mondo, ma lo vendicheremo…

Non possiamo nemmeno per un attimo pensare alla morte > pensò.

 

_Natasha si accarezzò il ventre, tenendo il capo chino, i capelli biondo platino le ricadevano davanti al viso, nascondendoglielo._

_Bucky le accarezzò le spalle, aveva il moncherino fasciato da della stoffa colorata ed indossava una tunica._

_“Come fai? Nonostante tutto quello che hai passato, sembri aver trovato la pace a Wakanda._

_Io, invece, nonostante lo Shield, nonostante tutti questi anni, se chiudo gli occhi sono di nuovo nella stanza rossa. Sono lì che danzo ed uccido, una ragazzina con il tutù e la pistola, la migliore, ma pur sempre prigioniera” esalò Natasha._

_Bucky le posò una mano sugli occhi e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio._

_“Perché noi due non siamo più assassini. Il lupo bianco e la vedova, adesso, sono degli eroi._

_Non pensare a noi come a delle macchine assassine, ma come agli ultimi veri cavalieri. Quelli delle favole, spada in pugno, armatura completa e vessillo in alto” le disse._

_Natasha arrossì, sorridendo._

 

< Questa volta tu non sarai al fianco di questi ‘rapidi cavalieri’. Uno schiocco di dita e di te è rimasta polvere, senza Steve non lo avrei saputo. Non ho detto addio né a te, né a molti altri.

Da quando è iniziata questa battaglia contro Thanos già altri sono caduti, e loro non torneranno quando ripristineremo il tempo come avrebbe dovuto essere.

Probabilmente morirò, per permetterti di vivere.

Però… >.

Natasha saltò alle spalle di un chitauro e lo trafisse, lo guardò crollare con un gemito a terra. La vedova nera gli staccò la testa, facendo schizzare sangue alieno, evitando il colpo di un altro avversario, facendosi largo tra loro con dei fendenti energetici.

Hulk aveva afferrato per la testa un titanico rinoceronte alieno, completamente bianco, ma dal corno colorato e gli occhi viola, sollevato e lanciato contro un leviatano in volo. Questo scosse il capo, perdendo la rotta ed andò a sbattere contro un suo simile.

Entrambi rovinarono al suolo, facendo tremare il terreno.

Il pianeta privo di vita e nerastro, caratterizzato da collinette simili a piattaforme o piramidi a gradoni, era percorso da eserciti alieni di diverso tipo.

Capitan Marvel li decimava uno dopo l’altro, i bagliori prodotti dai suoi poteri cosmici zampillavano fino all’atmosfera del pianetoide.

Steve si nascose dietro un masso che si alzava a torre dal terreno, riprendendo fiato.

< Dobbiamo affiancare e abbattere la minaccia in questa terra ostile.

Ci siamo preparati a lungo durante la calma prima della tempesta, abbiamo visto sorgere l’alba prima della battaglia. Incapace di dormire, non era la stanchezza a provarmi, nonostante la mente non riuscisse a prendere sonno.

Quello che mi guida era un desiderio che scavava in me in profondità. Questo è il mio ultimo piano, la nostra ultima possibilità > pensò.

Un alieno dal corpo ricoperto di spine balzò verso di lui, Steve saltò accucciandosi sopra la roccia, schivandolo. L’avversario rimase incastrato nella roccia, che aveva perforato, Rogers utilizzò l’elmo per sparare dei laser che trapassarono la sua corazza di spine.

Con un ultimo respiro esalato in un gemito, la creatura si accasciò priva di vita, mentre una pozza di sangue bluastra si creava sotto di lei.

Rogers rimise al suo posto l’elmo e saltò da lì, recuperò una pistola da terra ed iniziò a decimare gli avversari.

Natasha recuperò una lancia aliena e la utilizzò per trafiggere tre nemici in una volta.

< Affronteremo il nemico, Bucky.

Ti salverò, amore mio. Tu vivrai la vita di pace che finalmente ti eri meritato.

Ti prego solo di non dimenticarmi, perché sappiamo già che nessuno di noi ce la farà > pensò Natasha.

“Questa volta ti colpirò alla testa, maledetto! Pagherai per mio fratello!” l’ululato di Thor risuonò sopra i rumori e le urla della battaglia.


End file.
